The Seven Deadly Sins
by Spots On
Summary: What if everyone spent their second life in a world based on their greatest sin? What if the end of the world came too soon, too suddenly? Who could help prevent the destruction of the world when it has already happened? Would they really use the people who brought the end of the world upon them? Apparently so.
1. pride

they say pride is the basis of all sin. At any rate, it is considered the 'great sin' among the deadly.

It's draped in the purple of nobility and it lounges across Alya Cesaire's life.

It's made itself so abundantly clear in her afterlife.

She spent her childhood years so proud of her writings, proud of herself for every small accomplishment she happened to make. She spent her teenage years so proud of the Ladyblog, proud of the following her writings garnered. She was so proud that in her twenties, she ruined her best friend's life without thinking.

It was one tiny click that changed everyone's life. One tiny click that ultimately ended everyone's life.

She was so proud of her discovery- why wouldn't she be? At age 22, almost a decade of her life had been devoted to discovering the girl behind the mask, and she never thought of reasons to keep it a secret when she found out. She was so proud of her realization, so proud to find that her years of investigating and sleuthing finally paid off, that she _had_ to share it with someone, anyone, everyone.

And now, they are all dead, trapped in the world of their sin.

If she could, she would go back in time. But turning back time is impossible and why would they trust such the girl who placed them in the mess?

* * *

 **So here's an idea I had about the seven deadly sins! I really wanted to write something about them, and then this idea came up and I have quite a few chapters prewritten, so updates should be relatively fast. If you're reading any of my other works on the site, school has been really time consuming and so I'm trying to write a lot of chapters in advance, which is why it's kind of taking a while for me to update. Sorry for any inconvenience, but I am planning on updating once a week starting February, for each of my stories. I hope you enjoy this story, and please let me know what you think!**


	2. greed

they say that greed is desire for the superficial and there is no one more superficial than Chloe Bourgeous.

It runs in her family and is evident even their name. The bourgeois, the bourgeoisie. As Karl Marx claims, they place value over capital and profit over values and family.

At any rate, Chloe Bourgeous spent her childhood with all she wanted and more. Her teenage years were spent robbing others of their happiness in order to increase her own. In her twenties she stole something that wasn't meant for her, in order to make herself feel better, important, even at the cost of the world. Even at the cost of her life.

They were just earrings, after all. That's the root of all her power, if anyone had the earrings, they could take her job. And Chloe was better suited for Ladybug than Marinette Dupain Cheng was. She was more deserving and she wanted the power and she could take them so easily. Really, if Marinette was more careful, none of this would happen. She just wanted the power more than Marinette, should she really suffer for it? Apparently so.

Or so she thought but she was wrong and so the world ended and Chloe was the culprit. In the world of the Underland, she resided with others who suffered the same sin, but none ever reached her level. It's all her fault.

She never should have stolen the earrings.

* * *

 **Sooooo here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think about it! The first few chapters (like 7 or so) will be basically just introducing the people and stating what their greatest flaws were, so it might be a (really) slow start but just depending on the upcoming weeks, I hope I should be able to update more frequently.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

 **Marichat1: Thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think, if you hated it, loved, what you liked/didn't like, and yeah! See you next week!**


End file.
